halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Reach Psychological Evaluation
Halo: Reach Psychological Evaluation is a promotional website for Halo: Reach. It allows players to participate in a "psych exam" to determine which member of Noble Team they identify with the most.[http://prepareforreach.ca Halo: Reach Psych Exam] It can be accessed from PrepareForReach. Introduction Upon entering the site, users are prompted to enter their birthdate and gamertag. The following text is displayed above the loading bar: TO FIGHT FOR REACH IS TO FIGHT FOR HUMANITY. THE MISSION? SUICIDE. THE ODDS? IMPOSSIBLE. AT STAKE? THE HUMAN RACE. WELCOME TO NOBLE TEAM, SOLDIER. PREPARE FOR WAR. The following text then scrolls rapidly up the screen: UNSC STATUS REPORT: 07.13.2552 ...COVENANT ACTIVITY DETECTED OUTSIDE PLANET REACH 07.15.2552 ...CARGO TRANSPORT AWAY 08.23.2552 ...COVENANT THREAT AT LEVEL 3 08.24.2552 ...QUARANTINE SET UP IN CHAMBER 1 09.27.2552 ...COVENANT THREAT UPGRADED TO LEVEL 5 09.30.2552 ...BLACKOUT REPORTED IN CRYO LAB 10.01.2552 ...EARTH TRANSMISSION RECEIVED 10.03.2552 ...INCOMING TRANSMISSION 10.09.2552 ...REACH COLONY REPORTS SIGHTING OF COVENANT SHIPS 10.11.2552 ...SECURITY BREACH REPORTED IN CRYO LAB 10.12.2552 ...INTERCEPTED COVENANT TRANSMISSION 10.12.2552 ...TRANSLATING COVENANT TRANSMISSION 10.13.2552 ...FIRE REPORTED ON CREW DECK 10.15.2552 ...ASTEROID BELT FAST APPROACHING 10.20.2552 ..COVENANT SHIP FLY-BY 10.23.2552 ...VIRUS OUTBREAK. CREW QUARANTINED 11.12.2552 ...ASTEROID BELT DETECTED 11.19.2552 ...COVENANT ATTACK CONSIDERED IMMINENT ...ALL NOBLE STANDBY FOR IMMEDIATE DEPLOYMENT The screen then turns red, and the following messages appear. EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION ...REACH IS UNDER ATTACK ...CASUALTIES ESTIMATED IN THE THOUSANDS ...REQUEST IMMEDIATE BACKUP PRIORITY INSTRUCTIONS REPORT IMMEDIATELY FOR PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION AND SEE WHAT ROLE YOU'LL PLAY ON NOBLE TEAM INITIATE PSYCH EVAL>> Psychological evaluation results Carter/Noble 1 SUBJECT VS. CARTER S-259 Like Carter S-259, you're a natural leader. You inspire confidence in your troops, and they'll follow you into hell and back—which is pretty much where you're headed. You strategize every kill, and leave no terrain unexplored or squad member unaccounted for. You put the needs of your team ahead of everything else—except the mission—and UNSC can count on you to make level-headed decisions even when up against impossible odds. And the odds are just that, Soldier—impossible. But if anyone can do it, you can. *'Vital Stats: ' #'''Rank: CDR #'Service #: '''S-259 #'Born:' 8.27.2520 #'Height: 208.3 cm #'''Weight: 113.4 kg *'To Kill and Protect:' Carter's Mark V Mjolnir Armour features a fully functioning internal HUD, linked to both his brain and hands. Damage, surrounding movement and ammo status are all relayed directly to his helmet. *'Designated Marksman Rifle:' This single-shot gun feels best after a well-executed headshot. It can take down an enemy at medium- to long range with a single bullet. *'Unnatural Abilities:' A complicated serum of drugs has enhanced all Spartans to superhuman capabilities. Brute Strength, muscle density and night vision are only the beginning. Kat/Noble 2 SUBJECT VS. KAT S-320 Like KAT S-320, your brains with a computer are matched only by your brawn with a weapon. But it's your thirst for knowledge that makes you a truly lethal adversary. A brilliant cryptanalyst, there isn't a system you haven't cracked, not a stone you've left unturned—which makes you a threat on both enemy and home soil. You're usually a team player, but as the Covenant's threat on Reach continues, you've become reclusive, separating yourself from the pack. The positive result of this has been an almost homicidal focus on weapons training. You're ready for battle. At least you'd better be—because the battle is ready for you. *'Vital Stats:' #'Rank:' LCDR #'Service #: '''S-320 #'Born:' 1.30.2530 #'Height: 205.7 cm #'''Weight: 97.5 kg *'A Beautiful Mind:' Kat brings to the table a brilliant mind and almost supernatural cryptanalysis skills. *'The MA37 Assault Rifle:' The MA37 has an extremely high rate of fire, which makes it incredibly adept at close-range combat, but almost useless from a distance. *'Killer Robotics:' Having lost her arm in battle, Kat is equipped with a fully prosthetic arm that keeps her in top-fighting condition Jun/Noble 3 SUBJECT VS. JUN S-266 Like Jun S-266, you're more comfortable following orders than taking the lead, but there's no doubting your ability to handle intense situations. While rock solid under pressure, your eagerness for battle can sometimes get you into desperate situations. You've been warned against not considering the consequences of your actions. The chattiest on the team, you sometimes leak sensitive information to the wrong people. It hasn't come back to bite you yet, but you have to learn to watch your mouth—or risk losing your ass. *'Vital Stats:' #'Rank:' WO #'Service #:' S-266 #'Born:' 2.28.2524 #'Height:' 210.5 cm #'Weight:' 111.1 kg *'Head Space:' The youngest of Noble Team, taken away for training at a very early age. This and other factors have led to psychiatric analysis suggesting emotional detachment from his actions, and a strong probability of post-traumatic stress disorder. *'The Chameleon:' Jun's custom ghillie suit helps him to blend into his environment, where he can remain hidden for long periods of time before taking out an enemy with his sniper rifle. *'The SRS990 AM Sniper Rifle:' Despite having a limited clip size, this powerful weapon can take out an enemy target a full mile away. Emile/Noble 4 SUBJECT VS. EMILE S-239 Like Emile S-239, you're a bit of a loose cannon. Your devastating and maniacal use of a weapon is both respected and feared. For this, your squad is happy to have you on their side—and with good reason: your hatred for the Covenant rears its head in creative and often brutal ways. You've been accused numerous times of audacious behaviour while in the field—last year on 9 of 12 missions. But despite your taste for blood in a melee, you maintain the strictest of discipline while off the field. And it's because of this that you haven't already been reprimanded. That, and the UNSC's willingness to turn a blind eye to your "tactics." A tortured dead alien is still a dead alien. *'Vital Stats:' #'Rank:' WO #'Service #: '''S-239 #'Born:' 3.11.2523 #'Height:' 208.4 cm #'Weight:' 106.5 kg *'War Paint:' Emile shakes his foes' nerves with a menacing white skull on his helmet. *'Up Close and Personal:' When stealth is required, Emile hunts prey with his knife. He favours this approach to combat. *'The M6G:' Loaded with semi-armor piercing ammo, this semi-automatic, recoil-operated magnum is the weapon of choice for silent Spartans. Jorge/Noble 5 '''SUBJECT VS. JORGE S-052' Like Jorge S-052, you're a rock; unbreakable—a man to fear. With enough experience to fill a Scarab tank, you've seen as much action against human militants as Covenant forces. Young soldiers look up to you, veteran soldiers look out for you. The only thing more explosive than your combat skills is your mouth. Politics, sports, women—whatever the topic, you've got an opinion. It causes the UNSC to keep a close eye on you. But that's OK, so long as you've got your eye on the prize—annihilating the Covenant. *'Vital Stats:' #'Rank:' CWO #'Service #: '''S-052 #'Born:' 3.5.2511 #'Height:' 223.5 cm #'Weight:' 145.2 kg *'AIE-486H Machine Gun:' This heavy weapon unleashes a devastating 600 rounds-per-minute, able to taking out infantry and even light vehicles. *'Mark V MJOLNIR Armor:' Includes a neural interface to the spine, a fusion reactor that can fuel energy shields, and even AI capabilities for advanced fighting. *'The Chain Gun:''' The biggest of the Spartans, Jorge wields a gun worthy of his size—the devastating chain gun. Sources Category:Promotional Material Category:Websites